Stone, ceramic tiles, and fused glass are used for covering floors, walls, back splashes, and for any other type of decorative application. Tiles take significant resources to manufacture and are relatively expensive. For example, stone tiles are fabricated from pieces of mined rock. Ceramic tiles are formed from pieces of clay, fired in a kiln, glazed, and then re-fired in the kiln.
Other less expensive decorative coverings exist. For example, decals and stickers with adhesive backings can be attached to walls, windows, mirrors, etc. The decals typically comprise a thin layer of plastic or paper but do not have the dimensional textured 3-dimension characteristics of stone, ceramic, fused glass, or any other natural organic material. Thus, decals and stickers may have a lower aesthetic appeal and provide a lower impression of quality than stone or ceramic tiles.